chloesclosetfandomcom-20200215-history
Chloe's Closet: The Video Game (Consoles)
Plot Chloe is playing and dancing with Lovely Carrot and Kai-lan enter Chloe's bedroom and Mr. Paul Corbin and Mrs. Gina Corbin are going vacation for 5 days and 3 weeks, suddenly her evil babysitter Vicky Jarkford and her mean oldren brother Rodrick Corbin stole Kai-lan's Super Happy Heart and her happiness and Kai-lan became very extremely sad and depressed and began crying endlessly non-stop, it is up Chloe and her friends to recover Kai-lan's Super Happy Heart and her happiness and stop the teenagers from taking over the world. Characters *Chloe Corbin (playable) *Jet Horton (playable) *Tara Ransen (playable) *Marcus McGwire (playable) *Lillian McGwire (playable) *Riley Harris (playable) *Daniela Rylant (playable) *Lovely Carrot (advisor) *Kid Goten (playable) *Kid Trunks (playable) *Kai-lan Chow (victim) *King Arthur (victim) *Bulma (advisor) *Vegeta (advisor) *Dr. Brief (advisor) *Mrs. Brief (advisor) *Goku (advisor) *Chi-Chi (advisor) *Gohan (advisor) *Videl (advisor) *Country Boy (secondary antagonist) *Spatula Lady (secondary antagonist) *Gilded Rapper. (secondary antagonist) *The Crimson Man (victim) *Teenagers (secondary antagonists) *Red Ribbon Army soldiers (secondary antagonists) *Vicky Jarkson (main antagonist) *Rodrick Corbin (main antagonist) *Teenage Rappers (secondary antagonists) *Tootie Jarkson (tertiary antagonst) *Android 18 (advisor) *Krillin (advisor) *Bulla (advisor) *Marron (advisor) *Hercule (advisor) *Mr. Paul Corbin (cameo at beginning and end) *Mrs. Gina Corbin (cameo at beginning and end) Levels (Console Version and Gameboy Advance Version) *Each level of the game is accessed through a part of Chloe's house and her neighborhood. Most of them feature Chloe in a different costume from her magical closet. They all begin with an animated loading screen similar to the title cards used in the show complete with the phrase "Chloe's Closet in..." before the level's title. Besides the house and her neighborhood serving as a HUB to the game's levels, Chloe's bed serves as a save point. The game starts with a training level that can only be played once. Taking place inside Chloe's dreams, Chloe Corbin is wearing pink flowery PJ's. * Tutorial Chloe is playing With Lovely Carrot until Mr. Paul and Mrs. Gina Corbin are going on vacation for 5 days and3 weeks, and Kai-lan Chow walks in Chloe's bedroom and says Ni Hao to her but then her mean and naughty older Loded Diper loving brother Rodrick Corbin and her mean teenage babsitter Vicky Jarkson and her army of teenagers stole Kai-lan's Super Happy Heart and her happiness and Kai-lan Chow became very sad and depressed and then began to cry, Rodrick Corbin began to wish Chloe was still sleeping. Chloe has to pass the tutorials in her dream, has cross the planks of wood and has to get pass the teenager playing a Gameboy Advance and has to take the tall and large flower has elevation, and cross the bridge and have to find a Ni Hao, Kai-lan book and a Sparkle Island book and has to gather five wish stars and then after gather five wish stars she wishes that she was awake. Chloe's costume is her pink flowery PJs. This level is accessed in Chloe's dream. Neighborhood Disastrous After Vicky Jarkson and Rodrick Corbin wishes the teenagers to enslave the little kids and make the middle schoolers to serve them food and drinks, Chloe and her friends found a lot of little kids crying and sobbing while being enslaved and whipped with their jump ropes and being hit and punched, kicked and tripped over by her older brother Rodrick Corbin and his band and Vicky Jarkson teenagers while making them do their chores and making them do their work while teenagers are hanging out and driving in their parents' cars, going to the beach and going to amusement parks and carnivals, state fairs and partying at their houses everynight while their parents are away for the whole weekend and making all the PBS Kids Sporut TV Show characters and Caillou and his friends do the teenagers chores in the heat outside while the teenagers are watching FRED: The Movie, FRED: The Show, MAD, Secret Mt. Fort Awesome, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Camp Lazlo and Ned Classified School Survival Guide, Zoey 101, Victorious, ICarly, Just Jordan, My Gym Partner is a Monkey, Ed, Eddn, Eddy, 2 Stupid Dogs, Cow and Chicken on TV inside and then after stopping the teenagers, Chloe and her friends to stop the teenagers and free the little kids in her neighborhood and all of the teenagers' parewnts ground the teenagers for a year without computer, TV and video games and will have to help all the preschoolers and saved the day. Chloe's outfit is her normal outfit. This level is accessed in Chloe's frontyard. A Wild West Frenzy Looking at Vicky Jarkson and Rodrick Corbin's Social Studies homework, Chloe Corbin and her friends comments on his stupidity and in defense, Vicky Jarkson wishes that Chloe Corbin and her friends could go back and time and see how accurate she and her friends are. This sends Chloe and her friends back to the Wild West where Abraham Lincoln wrote "To Kill a Mockingbird". Setting this straight, the Native Americans have lost to the teenagers and rappers. Chloe and her friends returns home and allows her older brother, Rodrick Corbin to believe he and Vicky Jarkson are both correct. Chloe and her friend's costumes in this level are a cowboy outfits and Native American outfits. This level is accesed to Rodrick Corbin's bedroom. A Badge Too Far After taunting her older brother Rodrick Corbin and Vicky Jarkson before heading off for an overnight Children Scout trip, Vicky and Rodrick wishes there was some way she could prove that the Red Ribbon Amry children are superior. This gives her and Rodrick Corbin magical scout badges which put the Red Ribbon Army children in her control. Over night, the Red Ribbon Army children kidnap all the Children Scouts but Chloe and her friends and Lovely Carrot who fights through their forces and takes the badges from Vicky and her older brother Rodrick Corbin. Chloe's costume in this level is his Children Scout uniform and a disguise of a Red Ribbon Army soldier. The level is accessed through Chloe's closet. The Heroless Blunder Finding Jet Horton reading his Crimson Chin comic books, Vicky Jarkson wishes that the Chin was useless and that Timmy were there to see his hero without powers. Assuming the identity of Cleft, Jet discovers that the Chin's powers have been given to Country Kid, Spatula Lady and the Gilded Rapper. Stopping the criminals, Jet restores the Chin's powers and leaves Chincinnati. Chloe and her friends' costume in this level is super hero costume. This level is accessed through Jet's comic book collection at his house. The Teenager Virus Vicky Jarkson and Rodrick Corbin wishes that Chloe and her friends including Goten and Trunks would live inside Jet's video game. Trapped inside, Chloe and her friends including the Bubble Guppies find Trunks and Goten and beats the game's CPU who is a computerized Vicky Jarkson. Chloe and her friends' and Goten and Trunks' costume in the level is a Virtual Reality Suit. The level is accessed through Jet's video game set at his house. Crash Landing After hearing Chloe talk about the wonders that could happen on a Saturday, Vicky Jarkson and Rodrick Corbin wishes that her home place was attacked by the Red Ribbon Army. An invasion by the Red Ribbon Army who kidnap Vicky Jarkford and Rodrick Corbin and destroy the town forces Chloe and her friends to board their space battle sky cruiser and travel to the Red Ribbon Army military base. Facing the challenges set by General Blue, Commander Red, Colonel Silver and Colonel Violet, Mercenary Tao, Hasky. Chloe and her friends convinces them to return Vicky Jarkford and Rodrick Corbin and set the town straight. Chloe and her friends' costume are is Bulma's Planet Namek outfit. This level is accessible through Chloe's backyard. Bad Luck 101 As a result of Vicky Jarkson and Rodrick Corbin having extra classes, Chloe's 13 year old blonde haired brother, Greg Corbin has to go and visit Chloe's 6 floor preschool on a Saturday. After being splashed by a passing school bus, Vicky wishes Timmy had all of her bad luck for his extra day in school. Suddenly, three bad luck rappers Bad Luck Jeff, Lil Steff and Steve Jr. appear and follow the two to Chloe's 6 story preschool. Jared Steven is at the school looking for the Bubble Guppies and Chloe and her friends realizes he must capture the 3 bad luck rappers before the Bubble Guppies are seen by Jared Steven and are used to prove the existence of the Bubble Guppies and the. Chasing down the three bad luck rappers , Chloe unleashes one on Jared Stevens Bubble Guppies hunting van and the other two on Vicky Jarkson and Rodrick Corbin the other one isn't seen at the end. Chloe Corbin and her friends all have no special costume in this level. This level is accessible through Chloe's front door. Time Warped Looking at Rodrick Corbin and Vick Jarkson's history homework, Chloe and her friends comments on his stupidity and in defense, Vicky wishes that Chloe and her friends could go back and time and see how accurate she and her friends are. This sends Chloe and her friends back to the Medieval Ages where King Arthur is no longer applicable to pull Excalibur from the stone. Setting this straight, Chloe Corbin and her friends then travels to ancient Egypt to make the pyramids triangular shaped and to ancient Greece to influence their love of sports. Fixing history, Chloe and her friends returns home and allows her older brother, Rodrick Corbin to believe he and Vicky Jarkson are both correct. Chloe and her friend's costumes in this level are a princess outfit including Greek and Egyptian clothing. This level is accessible through Chloe's living room couch. A Dogs Life The Ultimate Challenge And it serves as the last boss of the game. Chloe began to talk to the Kai-lan's spirit of happiness in her bedroom and the mayor gets Tom to host a show called 'The Ultimate Challenge', where Chloe and her friends must battle Vick Jarkson, Rodrick Corbin, and her teenager army who's under the guise that they are on a TV show and is in a gigantic robotic armor. to say, 'I wish I never took Kai-lan's Super Happy Heart and her happiness". After a long, hard battle, Chloe and her friends manages to get Kai-lan's Super Happy Heart and her happiness out of Vicky Jarkson and Rodrick Corbin, and Kai-lan's Super Happy Heart and her happiness is returned to Kai-lan Chow and she stopped crying and she became very happy and Goku and his family and Ash Ketchum and his mom and dad, Krillin, Android 18 and Marron, Bulma, Bulla, Kid Trunks, Vegeta and Mr. Paul Corbin and Mrs. Gina Corbin and the whole Corbin Family came in Chloe's bedroom and Chloe has no costume in this level. This level is accessible through a magic door at the top of the stairs which is only seen AFTER you clear all the other levels. Collectibles Through the game, there are several collectible items scattered through the level that provide various benefits for the player. Although the goal of the game is to undo Vicky Jarkson and Rodrick Corbin's wishes and collect recover Kai-lan's Super Happy Heart and her happiness, these are never seen on screen. Wish Star- A large star that powers Chloe's heart wand. Five are needed to grant a wish. They often run from Chloe herself and her friends and try to get her and her friends caught by various guards. Crowns- Each level has an abundance of crowns similar to the ones worn by all fairies that when completing a set of one hundred, give Chloe and her friends a one-up. Heart- Restores Chloe and her friends health. Golden Heart- Gives Chloe and her friends an instant one-up. Sparkle Island Books and Ni Hao, Kai-lan Books- There are four Sparkle Island books and four Ni Hao, Kai-lan books all but the final level that reward the player books to read and look at found in Chloe's bedroom. Gold, Artifacts and Jewels, Vases Gold and Jewels are used to buy many items and radars in the shopping tent in each level, they can be dropped by teenagers and enemies when Chloe and her friends defeat them. Gold Coins- A Gold Coin worths 1, they can be found everywhere. Sack of Gold- A Sack of Gold worths 5, they can be found everywhere. Gold Nuggets- A Gold Nugget worths 100, they can be found in Chloe's backyard and everywhere. Gold Masks- A Gold Mask worths 150, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Gold Staffs- A Gold Staff worths 250, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Gold Crowns- A Gold Corwn worths 500, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Gold Cups- A Gold Cup worths 120, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Gold Necklaces- A Gold Necklace worths 150, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Gold Vases- A Gold Vase worths 600, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Ruby Vases- A Ruby Vase worths 400, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Garnet Vases- A Garnet Vase worths 550, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Emerald Vases- A Emerald Vase worths 120, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Jade Vases- A Jade Vase worths 140, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Golden Idols- A Golden Idol worths 100, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire in Time Warped. Sapphire Vases- A Sapphire Vase worths 300, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Lapis Vases- A Lapis Vase worths 400, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Lapis Pyramids- A Lapis Pyramid worths 250, they can be found in ancient Egypt in Time Warped. Turquoise Masks- A Turquoise Mask worths 202, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Turquoise Necklaces- A Turquoise Necklace worths 50, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Amethyst Vases- A Amethyst Vase worths 300, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Pearls- A Pearl can be found everywhere. Spinels- A Spinel can be found eberywhere. Opals- A Opal worths 65, they can be found everywhere. Alexandrites- A Alexandrite worths 85, they can be found everywhere. Aquamarines- A Aquamarine can be found everywhere. Copper Coins- A Copper Coin worths 3, they can be found everywhere. Copper Masks- A Copper Mask worths 5, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Pearl Necklaces- A Pearl Necklace worths 100, they can be found at the England Castlein Time Warped. Topaz- A Topaz worths 450, they can be found everywhere. Topaz Necklaces- A Topaz Necklace can at the England Castle in Time Warped. Diamonds- A Diamond worths 1000, they can be found everywhere. Rubies- A Ruby worths 1000, they can be found everywhere. Garnets- A Garnet worths 1000, they can be found everywhere. Emeralds- A Emerald worths 1000, they can be found everywhere. Sapphires- A Sapphire worths 2000, they can be found everywhere, Lapis- A Lapis worths 2000, they can be found everywhere. Amethysts- A Amethysy worths 400, they can be found everywhere. Akbar Shah- is one of the largest Diamonds in the world and is a diamond related to the Mughal dynasty of India. It is an Indian diamond with a roughly pear-shaped outline and random faceting, including two Persian inscriptions, the first reading "Shah Akbar, the Grand King, 1028 A.H." (the letters mean Anno Hegirae). The second inscription read "To the Lord of Two Worlds, 1039 A.H. Shah Jehan". The diamond was reportedly part of the original Peacock Throne. The rulers of the Mughal dynasty had a passion for chronicling their reign and almost every emperor in that lineage commissioned lavishly illustrated biographies. These documents have proved to be invaluable resources for later historians who have been able to use them to reconstruct the social and political events during the lives and times of the Mughal emperors. These meticulously recorded volumes have been especially valuable in reconstructing the story of the historic Akbar Shah diamond. This fabulous gem, which once weighed 116 carats, is said to have borne two inscriptions in Persian. One referred to its first owner, Emperor Jahangir. According to the etching, the stone found its way into the Imperial Treasury of the emperor in 1619. A possible allusion to this can be found in the Tuzuk-i-Jahangiri(Memoirs of Jahangir). These records, either written in Jahangir's own hand or dictated to a scribe, cover the period of his reign(1605–27) and illustrate his glamorous lifestyle. Of his sojourn in Gujarat, it is recorded: On Friday the 5th, Bahram, son of Jahangir Quli Khan, came from the province of Bihar, and had the good fortunes to pay his respects. He laid before me some diamonds he had obtained from the mines at Kokhra. ''It is likely that the Akbar Shah was among the array of diamonds that were presented to Jahangir. It is interesting to note that the memoirs make a mention of diamond deposits ''from the mine at Kokhra (present day Khukra, 64 km west of Ranchi)in the eastern state of Bihar. Apparently, these were not from a mine at all, but from a river bed that was fertile with diamonds. Though Jahangir's memoirs give a description of how large diamonds were also mined from this source, this area has rarely been given due credit by the diamond mining industry. In fact, it is hardly ever mentioned as a diamond rich region in India. The second inscription on the Akbar Shah confirms that it officially became a part of Shah Jahan's treasury in 1629. It is widely believed by historians that this celebrated gem was set as one of the eyes of the peacock in the fabulous Peacock Throne. However, other scholars suggest the possibility of it being the dazzling diamonds encircled by emeralds and rubies, suspended opposite the throne. But there are yet other authorities who feel that the suspended gem was the Shah diamond.. It worths 10,000, can be found in a ancient city ruins in India. Darya-ye Noor- is one of the largest Diamonds in the world, weighing an estimated 182 carats (36 g). Its colour, pale pink, is one of the rarest to be found in diamonds. The Darya-ye Noor presently forms part of the Iranian Crown Jewels and is on display at the Central Bank of Iran in Tehran.[1]. This diamond, like the Koh-i-Noor, was mined at the Golconda mines, more specifically Paritala-Kollur Mine in Andhra Pradesh, India.[2] It was owned by the Mughal emperors. In 1739, Nader Shah of Iran invaded Northern India, occupied Delhi and then massacred many of its inhabitants. As payment for returning the crown of India to the Mughal emperor, Muhammad, he took possession of the entire fabled treasury of the Mughals, including the Darya-i-noor, in addition to the Koh-i-noor and the Peacock throne. All of these treasures were carried to Iran by Nader Shah and the Darya-i-noor has remained there ever since. After Nader Shah's death, the Darya-ye Noor was inherited by his grandson, Shahrokh Mirza. It then passed into the possession of Alam Khan Khozeimeh, and later, of Lotf Ali Khan Zand, a member of Iran's Zand dynasty. Agha Mohammad Khan, founder of Qajar dynasty, defeated the Zands, and thus the Darya-e-noor came into the possession of the Qajars. Fath Ali Shah Qajar had his name inscribed on one facet of the diamond. Later, Nasser-al-Din Shah Qajar often wore it on an armband. He apparently believed that this diamond had been one adorning the crown of Cyrus. When armbands fell from royal fashion, he wore the diamond as a brooch. On occasion, the gem would be left in the care of high personages of the land, as a sign of honor. It was eventually kept hidden in the Golestan Palace treasury museum until Mozaffar al-Din Shah Qajar's time -- this monarch wore it as a hat decoration while visiting Europe in 1902. Reza Shah, founder of the Pahlavi dynasty, wore the diamond as a decoration on his military hat during his coronation in 1926, and it was used in Mohammad Reza Shah Pahlavi's coronation ceremony in 1967. It worths 20,500 and it can be found in the ancient temple in India. Tiffany Yellow Diamond- is one of the largest yellow diamonds ever discoveredit weighed 287.42 carats (57.484 g) in the rough when discovered in 1878 in the Kimberley mine in South Africa, and was cut into a cushion shape of 128.54 carats (25.708 g) with 90 facets—32 more than a traditional round brilliant—to maximize its brilliance. It has been discovered in South Africa in 1877, the stone was purchased by New York jeweler Charles Tiffany. His gemologist, George Frederick Kunz, studied the gem for a year before beginning to cut it; reducing it from 287 carats (57.5g) to its current size. The cutting was carried out in Paris. Kunz was a mere 23 years old at the time. It was mounted by Jean Schlumberger. It worths 50,000 and it can be found in the ancient African temple. Allnatt Diamond- a 101.29-carat (20.26 g) antique cushion-shaped brilliant fancy vivid yellow diamond. The Allnatt Diamond is a diamond measuring 101.29 carats (20.258 g) with a cushion cut, rated in color as Fancy Vivid Yellow by the Gemological Institute of America. This diamond is named after one of its holders, Major Alfred Ernest Allnatt, a soldier, sportsman, art patron and benefactor. While it is not known precisely where the Allnatt originated, many experts believe that it was probably found in what is now known as the De Beers Premier Diamond Mine, it worths 40,000 and it can be located in the ancient Egyptian pyramid. Agra Diamond- antique cushion-shaped stellar brilliant, 28 carats (5.6 g). It is one of the largest Diamonds in the world,It worths 35,000. Amarillo Starlight- a 33.74 carat (6.748 g) pear-shaped black diamond which sold for $352,000 in 2001. The Amsterdam Diamond is a black diamond weighing 33.74 carats (6.75 g), and has 145 facets. It is in a pear shape, and cut from a 55.85 carats (11.17 g) rough. It was sold in 2001 for $US352,000, the highest price paid for a black diamond at auction. It worths 6000 and it can be found at the Roman empire. Amarillo Starlight- The largest diamond found by a park visitor in the Crater of Diamonds State Park in Arkansas since 1972, when it was established as a state park. It was found by W. W. Johnson of Amarillo, Texas in 1975 and was a 16.37 carats (3.27 g) white diamond, but it has since been cut into a 7.54 carats (1,510 mg) marquise shape. The Amarillo Starlight is the largest diamond found by a park visitor in the Crater of Diamonds State Park in Arkansas since 1972, when it was established as a state park. The Amarillo Starlight was found by W. W. Johnson of Amarillo, Texas in 1975 while he was vacationing at the park with his family. When unearthed, it was a 16.37 carats (3.27 g) white diamond, but it has since been cut into a 7.54 carats (1,510 mg) marquise shape. The Angola Star- A 217.39 carat rough diamond found in Angola. Archduke Joseph Diamond- antique cushion-shaped brilliant, originally weighing 78.54 carats (15.71 g), purchased by Molina Jewelers of Arizona sometime in the late-1990s and slightly re-cut to 76.45 carats (15.29 g) to improve clarity and symmetry. D color, Internally Flawless. Ashberg Diamond- 102.48 carats (20.50 g). Ashberg Diamond is a diamond, which was once included in the Russian Crown Jewels. It weighs 102.48 carats (20.50 g). This is believed to have been mined in South Africa, because of its characteristics. In 1934 the Russian Trade Delegation sold the diamond to Mr. Ashberg, a leading Stockholm banker Aurora Butterfly of Peace- a display of 240 fancy-colored diamonds. The Aurora Butterfly of Peace diamond collection is an artwork consisting of 240 natural, fancy colored diamonds weighing a combined total of 167 carats (33 g). This butterfly-shaped diamond mosaic was created over a period of twelve years by Alan Bronstein and Harry Rodman. The diamonds were collected and assembled one stone at a time. The Aurora Butterfly of Peace was conceived by the artists as an eternal icon of love, beauty, energy, nature, and peace. It symbolizes a spiritual connection to earth for all mankind. From November 2004 through July 2005, the Butterfly of Peace was exhibited in the National Gem Collection Gallery at the Smithsonian Institution in Washington, D.C. A smaller version of the Butterfly of Peace was displayed at the Houston Museum of Natural Science from June 1994 through March 1996. The Aurora Butterfly of Peace was on display from May 25 to July 30, 2008 at the Museum of the Gemological Institute of America (GIA), to help launch “The Facets of the GIA” exhibit, which showcases the prominent role of the Institute in the world of gemology. Two research studies involving the Butterfly of Peace have resulted in new scientific breakthroughs about fluorescence and phosphorescence in fancy colored diamonds. The amazing phenomena of fluorescence can be seen as a skeletal pattern of glowing colors when the diamonds are exposed to ultraviolet light. There are rare and unusual color diamonds that make up the design including purples from Russia, blues and oranges from South Africa, lime greens from Brazil, violets and dozens of pinks from the Argyle Mine in Australia. Aurora Pyramid of Hope- a display of 296 diamonds of natural colors. The Aurora Pyramid of Hope is the most comprehensive natural color diamond collection in the world.[1] It was on public display at the American Museum of Natural History in New York from 1989 to 2005 in the Morgan Hall of Gems. Aurora Pyramid of Hope was the centerpiece for the 1998 exhibition The Nature of Diamonds organized by the American Museum of Natural History which toured Japan, Canada and the U.S. In 2005 Aurora Pyramid of Hope was invited to participate in the exhibition Diamonds organized by The Natural History Museum of London. At that time 36 new specimens were added to the original 260 diamonds. Today Aurora Pyramid of Hope consists of 296 diamonds weighing a total of 267.45 carats (53.49 g). All the colors of the spectrum that diamonds produce are represented in various shapes, saturation and modifiers including blue diamonds, pink diamonds, red diamonds, green diamonds, orange diamonds, purple diamonds, violet diamonds, yellow diamonds, olive diamonds and brown diamonds. Also represented are color changing chameleon diamonds. Aurora Pyramid of Hope was put together by Alan Bronstein and Harry Rodman over 25 years. Beau Sancy- a 34-carat (6.8 g) diamond not to be confused with the Sancy. Black Orlov- a 67.50-carat (13.50 g) cushion-cut black diamond, also called the Eye of Brahma Diamond. The Black Orlov is a black diamond, also known as the Eye of Brahma Diamond. It weighs 67.50 carats (13.50 g). The diamond—originally 195 carats (39 g)—is said to have been discovered in the early 19th century in India. It supposedly featured as one of the eyes in a statue of the Hindu god Brahma in Pondicherry, until it was stolen by a monk.[ According to legend, this theft caused the diamond to be cursed.[2] In 1932, diamond dealer J. W. Paris is said to have taken the diamond to the United States and soon after committed suicide by jumping from a skyscaper in New York City. Trophies and Achievments Archaelogist- Obtaining Masks, Necklases, Artifacts, Jewels and Coins, Vases, Largest Diamonds, Headresses from around the world in every level through out the game. Store Items Super Ultra Mega Bouncy Pants- Makes you stun your enemies and you attack them. Super Ultra Mega Sprint Shoes- Makes you run for much longer Wish Star Radar- Allows you to locate Wish Stars. Treasure Radar- Allows you to find treasure and artifacts including silver coins, silver, coins, masks, necklaces, gemstones and staff,s gold nuggets, copper, copper masks, copper vases, silver vases, silver coin. Mega Radar- Allows you to find everything.